Cave Love
by BlueBird722
Summary: It started out as a fight...yet he whispered beautiful words that would echo in her mind for the next two hours, two days, two weeks, two months, two years...until the crisis. "Let's go slow." Raven/Wally


It started out as a fight.

He hated the way she used her powers to control his feelings for her, how she had propelled him to join the team, how...how she was so mysterious and barely anybody knew much about her.

She had turned her back to him, thick black hair brushing against his face, and stomped away, wiping her eyes-unintentionally smearing eyeliner and mascara under her lashes-with one hand, the other on her bare hip, nails sinking in the flesh above her low-rise jeans and visible black t-string. He stared at her round backside, lower back crow tattoo, and the back of her midriff top with a low triangular back and bare shoulders until her sobs were no longer audible.

It took two minutes for him to instantly regret that decision.

He knew where she was because when she attempted to create a mental bond for the two of them, he could see the cave and knew how she reached her destination. He rubbed his face, raked back his hair, gripped the back of his neck, and ran full-speed after her.

When she had reached the cave, she had stopped crying, but she was already curled up fetus-position, her nose between her knees, the cool air brushing her bare back and neck, her eyes still blurry and bloodshot from everything he said to her...

"I can see you."

"I can feel you," she choked not lifting her head. She could recall every word, every syllable he had said to her as if they were reliving the moment. She could almost picture his speech in print, watching the letters move around her and trying to drown her.

Footsteps grew louder. She could sense him directly behind her back and could feel him falling to his knees and laying his hand on her exposed shoulder before he even knelt down. That physical connection...her intestines coiled and her heart ached from increased pounding.

"What do you want, Wallace?" she said shakily.

Tensely, he put his other hand on her bare shoulder to give a gently squeeze. Her eyes dimly closed, but he could feel her trembling as if she had just awoke from a nightmare. "I am terribly sorry...for what I said before...I know you feel sad, and you have every right to weep at my words, but I am asking you to someday forgive me."

Her full lips pressed against each other. The redhead pushed back her thick black hair to stroke the back of her neck in circles. The hybrid paused to slowly stand up-his eyes were focused on her lower back and rear-wipe off her jeans, and massage her bare shoulders and most of her exposed upper back.

"Wallace...I..."

"Hush, Rae," he whispered wrapping his arms around her abdomen, pulling her to his chest and pushing his chin into her shoulder. "Please tell me, and tell me the truth...do you love me?"

The frail girl stared at her dirty feet, broken high-heels, and the hole on the thigh of her jeans. "Wallace...I have always loved you...Ever since I saved you from death, I"-

He turned her around and his lips interrupted her speech.

The girl tensed in his arms and her shoulders touched her earlobes at the unfamiliar form of contact, how her virgin lips were reacting to his rough, cracked lips, and how her mind was exploding over this.

He snaked his free hand-the other firmly planted on her lower back-dragged her kneecap to his hip, allowing her to lean back when their contact separated and stare at his eyes. He observed her redder, delicious lip and the way her chest-which fit into a DD-cup bra-rose and sank, rose and sank, even when her hand threw itself around his neck.

He pulled her in for a tighter kiss, grabbed the other knee to pull to his waist, and carried her to push her back against the wall of the cave. Her eyes began fogging again, her neck ached, and her shoulders felt tighter, and her mind was almost crying for her to stop. Azar...stop...please, stop, this is not good, half-breed...

He kissed the side of her neck and kissed his way down her sternum, down the center of her ribcage, down her abdominal line, around her navel, and to the center of her lower abdomen. Her belt and jeans were undone in 0.002 seconds before she grasped how naked her skin was even when he stood up straight and was kissing her orally.

Her feet pulled from the jeans and his knuckles ran over her wood-flat abdomen, expelling passionate gasps, and his fingers slid down the string of her undergarment.

As soon as he touched the small folds of flesh under her navel, tugging on the small hairs there, her arms flew over her head, allowing his free arm to pull off her shirt and fling with her jeans at her feet. He removed his hand from her crotch and snaked both hands up her sides until he reached her backless push-up brassiere, black lace and hinting her erect nipples.

She responded by kissing him again, crossing her legs around his hips, and trying to tug his shirt off, but when he tore off her t-string, leaving her naked but the push-up, her fingers released the clothing and her eyes closed.

He peeled off the cups and pushed his hand against her breast, rubbing the rough swell of flesh in circles until he knew her lower body was tensing and starting to erect to a tighter position, her leg bending to stroke her toes up his calf.

He reached into his jeans and she had only one second of passion before a pain shot through her body like a sword.

She felt blood dripping from between her thighs and tears start in the corners of her eyes, as a reminder of her virginity. He kissed her tears and whispered beautiful words that would echo in her mind for the next two hours, two days, two weeks, two months, two years...until the crisis.

"Let's go slow."


End file.
